Un ami nommé Sam
by Leila lyoko
Summary: L'aventure démarre il y a 5 ans pour Lilia. Seule, elle vit ou plutôt survit sur les routes. Une routine qu'elle endure jour après jour avec ses pokémons, se cachant du monde. C'est alors que un évènement va tout changer...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! je suis nouvelle sur ce site et le texte qui suit est le prologue de ma fiction sur pokémon ! Je publierai le reste si ça vous plait mais je n'ai pas de dates précises et c'est encore en cours d'écriture. Ceci est une fiction qui se déroule dans le monde de pokémon mais PAS de Sacha ni de personnages du D.A. Je les ai créé de toutes pièces.  
Voilà le prologue !**

* * *

Nous sommes à Khanto, à Argenta, dans un centre pokémon. Il est 15h. L'infirmière Joëlle et ses assistantes sont très occupées en ce moment. Il y a de plus en plus de nouveaux dresseurs en ce moment donc plus de pokémons qui combattent et se blessent. Ce soir, elles avaient encore reçu un évoli gravement blessé. Elles l'avaient fait passer en priorité parce qu'elles ne savaient pas si il tiendrait le coup longtemps. Elles étaient trois à le soigner avec l'aide du rondoudou de l'infirmière. Elles se servaient de PassPlaie, un engin électronique alimenté par deux voltobres pour soigner le pokémon. Elles s'en occupaient depuis plus d'une heure. Elle avaient refermées une grande partie des plaies mais malgré tout leurs efforts, le pokémon refusait de donner signe de vie.

Son rythme cardiaque était faible et diminuait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Les infirmières, faces à cet échec continuait tout de même à tenter de le sauver. L'une d'entre elles proposa d'essayer un électrochoc avec un pikachu pour le réveiller. Les autres s'y opposèrent, avançant que cela le tuerait sûrement sur le coup. L'assistante numéro deux passa l'appareil sur la dernière blessure pour refermer la plaie. Un œil s'ouvrit lentement...

* * *

**Alors ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon voilà la suite :p**

* * *

1 - La rencontre

Sam entra dans le centre pokémon, son pachirisu et son tiplouf sur ses pas.

Il sortit alors ses pokéballs et les fit rentrer à l'intérieur. Les pokémons hors de leur pokéballs étaient autorisés dans les endroit publiques mais les deux pokémons de Sam avaient la mauvaise habitude de se battre lorsqu'il étaient dans des bâtiments. Voir même de causer certains dégâts. Il préférait les faire rentrer dans leur pokéballs avant qu'il ne passe quelque chose.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de la secrétaire. Cette dernière avait son casque-micro branché et travaillait sur son ordinateur tout en dessinant des modèles différents de pokéballs sur un cahier.

- Bonjour Elizabeth, j'aimerais voir l'infirmière Joëlle.

- Sam ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Oh, elle est en pleine intervention, je la préviens quand elle aura terminé. Tu peux aller t'asseoir en attendant.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il se dirigea vers les sièges. Il s'assit à côté d'une jeune fille. Elle semblait avoir son âge. Elle était repliée sur elle-même, les jambes sur le siège. Elle était en short et Sam vit sur ses jambes des plaies. Certaines ouvertes et certaines refermés. La jeune fille était également couverte de boue.

Sur ses genoux se tenait un nosferapti. Tout deux avait l'air dépités. Sam ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la dresseuse mais il suffisait de voir comment elle caressait la tête de son pokémon. La fille avait ses cheveux bruns noués par une queue de cheval et le reste de ses mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Le jeune homme la regardait depuis un certain moment et il s'en aperçu lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui. Des yeux bleus foncés. Magnifiques mais rouges. Elle avait pleuré. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Pour se donner une certaine attitude, il replia une de ses jambes et la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui tendre la main. Elle la serra sans comprendre.

- Vu que je viens de me faire griller en train de te regarder, autant faire connaissance. Je m'appelle Sam et je viens de Aquaville.

- …

- Normalement t'est censée te présenter. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- …. Li... Lilia, dit t-elle en reniflant.

- Et d'où tu viens ?

- De Clémenti-ville.

- Oha ! C'est super loin ça ! Tu viens carrément d'une autre région. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de badges depuis le temps.

- … Ouais...

- Moi j'ai débuté il y a trois mois. J'ai presque tout les badges... Il m'en manque trois mais je n'arrive pas à m'entraîner assez pour battre la sixième arène. Et je n'ai que quatre pokémons.

- …. J'en ai deux...

- DEUX ! Cria Sam en sursautant avant de se reprendre. Mais tu n'utilise pas de pokéballs ?

- … Je n'en... achète pas, dit-elle dans un soupir.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?

- J'attends...

- Et quoi ?

- ….J'attends... C'est tout...

Sam allait essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez quand la sonnerie du bloc opératoire retentit. L'intervention était finie. Lilia se recroquevillait sur son siège, murmurant des paroles qui ressemblaient à des prières. L'infirmière Joëlle arriva alors dans la salle. Elle était accompagnée de son rondoudou mais aussi d'un évoli qui marchait tout doucement, boitant derrière elle.

Lilia poussa un cri faisant sursauter Sam de stupeur avant de courir vers l'évoli. Son nofesrapti s'envola pour la rejoindre. La jeune fille s'agenouilla près de l'évoli et il lui sauta dessus en criant. Le pokémon chauve-souris se joint à leur étreinte. Ils riaient ensemble et pleuraient de joie.

Sam venait de se lever et essayait de calmer son cœur qui avait eu très peur. Il avait assisté aux retrouvailles et il comprenait maintenait pourquoi elle était si malheureuse tout à l'heure. Les plaies qu'elle avait sur son corps étaient peut être liés à cela. Un pokémon les avaient attaqués tout les deux et ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la mort... Il ressentit de la compassion pour ce petit groupe.

Joëlle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Salut Joëlle.

- Ah te revoilà ! S'exclama t-elle. Tu as battu l'arène cette fois ci ?

- Non, je me suis encore fait avoir.

- Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu était prêt pourtant !

- Ben oui...

- Je suppose que tu reviens t'entrainer ?

- Oui et puis je peux vous voir toi et Eliott en attendant.

- En parlant d'Eliott, tu devrais aller le voir pour discuter, il voulait savoir comment ça c'est passé.

- Oh c'est pas la peine, je ne fait pas dérager mon frangin en plein boulot.

Sam avait un grand frère qui s'était marié à Joëlle. Il dormait chez eux trois fois par semaine depuis un mois. Depuis qu'il tentait de battre l'arène de la forêt d'Argenta. Et il revenait encore sans nouveau badge. Cela le frustrait de ne pas réussir et de demander encore le logement à sa belle-soeur.

Joelle s'excusa auprès de Sam, elle ne resterait pas longtemps avec lui. Deux racaioul allaient arriver au centre. Ils s'étaient battu avec un Otaria et son attaque gel d'un les avaient collés ensembles. Ils étaient fous de rage contre l'autre pokémon et ne tenaient plus en place. Sam se tourna vers l'adolescente qu'il avait rencontrée. Elle s'était relevée, son évoli dans les bras et son nosferapti sur son épaule. Il s'avança vers elle.

- Ça va mieux ?

-... Oui. Je dois y aller.

- Attends ! dit il en attrapant son bras. Tu devrais te reposer avant de reprendre la route. Tu est blessée il faut également te soigner.

- Je ne peux...

- S'il te plaît !

- D'accord mais je reprends la route demain.

Bon, il avait pas gagné la partie mais c'était pas mal pour un début. Il se retourna vers Joëlle pour lui demander si Lilia pouvait rester elle aussi avec eux. Elle hocha la tête. Il n'était pas question que le petit groupe reparte après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Joëlle conseilla à Sam d'emmener Lilia chez elle pour qu'ils se reposent.

Le centre pokémon se mis soudain à trembler : les deux pokémons en rage venaient d'arriver. Joëlle s'excusa auprès des deux adolescents et se précipita ensuite vers la salle de traitement.

Sam fit signe à Lilia de le suivre. Ils sortirent du centre. C'est alors que la ceinture de Sam se mit à frémir. Il les avaient oubliés ceux-là... Il se tourna vers Lilia :

- Ça te gêne si mes pokémons sortent ? Ils n'aiment pas trop l'enferment et puis, ils sont assez sociables.

- Non, va-y, les miens adorent faire des rencontres, enfin ça dépends de qui... finit t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Sa remarque toucha Sam. Donc c'était bien une attaque... Il était vraiment mal pour elle. La pauvre... Il arrêta de la regarder pour attraper ses pokéballs. Il en fit sortir Tiplouf, Ouisticram et Pachirisu. Les trois pokémons se précipitèrent vers Lilia dès quils sortirent pour voir qui c'était.

En plus d'être baggareurs, ils étaient incroyablement curieux. Puis ils virent les deux autres pokémons. L'Evoli et le nosferapti s'approchèrent doucement des autres. Tiplouf prit les devants, et salua les deux autres en les prenants dans ses bras ou plutôt ses ailes. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'amusaient ensemble. Leurs dresseurs se remirent à marcher, les pokémons derrière eux.

- C'est bien de les voir chahuter, non ?

- Oui, ça faisait des années qu'on avait croisé personne, dit-elle en souriant. Ils sont heureux de trouver des amis.

- Des années ? Mais t'est en quête des badges depuis quand ?

- Je suis partie de ma ville, i ans. J'avais 10 ans. Je suis allée voir le professeur Orme. C'est lui qui m'a donné Sofia après un petit test de dresseur. Je n'ai commencé à récupérer les badges il y a seulement six mois.

- Mais tu n'est pas retournée chez toi ?

- Non. Tiens on est arrivé je crois.

Ils étaient devant la porte d'une maison. Sam savait que son frère ne rentrait pas avant 21h et qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison. Il se pencha et souleva le paillasson. La clé était bien là. Il ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Il laissa Lilia s'installer dans le salon et il monta à l'étage. Il entra dans la salle de bain et pris ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'occuper des plaies de la jeune fille. Elle avait son âge ! Pourtant avec son short et son top bleu, elle semblait plus âgée. Et cinq ans qu'elle était sur la route. Il fallait qu'il lui demande quelques explications.

Il redescendit les escaliers avec ce qui lui fallait. Lilia était en train de s'amuser avec les pokémons. Elle était à quatre pas dans le salon et se chamaillait avec eux. Quand elle vit Sam qui la regardait, des objets pleins les mains, elle se releva et s'assit sur une chaise. Il se mit en face d'elle et commença à désinfecter les blessures.

Lilia était insensible à cette douleur. Elle avait du en voir d'autres... Sam se racla la gorge et commença à lui parler.

- Je voudrais savoir, qu'est ce qui t'a fait ça ?

- Celui qui avait presque tué Sofia. Son feurisson s'en ai pris à moi pendant que le ponyta blessait mon évoli.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Le professeur Orme m'a remis trois œufs avant que je parte. Il voulait que je m'en occupe comme si c'était Sofia. Ces œufs était les descendants de Groudon, Kyogre et Raquaza. On pensait que personne n'était au courant, pourtant... Après avoir obtenu mon dernier badge hier, des gens en uniforme sont venus m'aborder. Il voulait que je leur parle des œufs. J'ai dit que on me les avait donnés et que c'étaient des œufs de Negapi. Ils ne m'ont pas cru. Je me suis caché pour dormir afin qu'on ne me pique les œufs. Mais cet après-midi, un de ces hommes m'a bloqué dans la forêt. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour me battre mais je n'ai pas réussi. Il a profité que je sois assez blessée pour me prendre la sacoche où étaient les pokémons. J'ai couru jusqu'ici pour soigner Sofia et je t'est rencontré juste après.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé.

- Je dois retrouver ces œufs.

Sam pouvait lire la détermination sur son visage. Son regard était triste. Il savait que ça voulait dire. Les gens qui ont connu pas mal de problèmes dans leur vie ont toujours l'air triste quand ils réfléchissent ou rêvent. Sam avait terminé de la soigner il se releva.

- Est ce que tu veux te laver ? La salle de bain est libre t'a qu'à y aller.

- D'accord.

Ils montèrent les escaliers. Lilia suivait Sam sans faire aucun bruit. Il lui ouvrit la porte de la pièce et lui expliqua où se trouvait les serviettes avant de la laisser. Il redescendit dans le salon et s'allongea dans le canapé. Il alluma la télé. C'était l'émission de Pokéfans. Sam finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

Lilia entra dans l'eau de la baignoire. Elle était chaude...

Ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'était pas rentrée dans une maison. Elle avait parcouru le chemin depuis Clémenti-ville sans s'arrêter dans un village. Elle se lavait dans les lacs la nuit quand elle savait que personne ne la verrait.

Il y avait deux baignoires dans cette salle de bain. Lilia avait plongé ses vêtements dans la seconde. Mieux valait les laver maintenant. Elle n'avait pas d'autres vêtements et elle devait en prendre soin. Si seulement elle n'avait pas perdu les œufs... Elle n'osait pas avouer qui étaient ceux qui l'avaient attaqués à Sam. Elle ne le connaissait pas et ne lui faisait pas encore confiance. De toute façon, il ne serait bientôt plus qu'une connaissance, un visage parmi les autres. Seuls ses parents avaient le droit à cette place dans son cœur. Son père et sa mère... Lilia essuya ses larmes et

plongea la tête sous l'eau. Ses cheveux avaient le droit à un lavage aussi..

Une fois qu'elle eu terminé, elle sortit du bain et attrapa une serviette. Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'eau où était ses habits et se mit à les nettoyer. Elle les étala ensuite sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle débloqua le verrou et descendit dans les escaliers. Elle observa la pièce. Les deux groupes de pokémons jouaient encore au milieu du salon. Sur le canapé se trouvait une forme qui portait un gilet vert. Sam... Il avait du s'assoupir.

Lilia finit de descendre les dernières marches.

- Sofia ! l'appela t-elle.

- Evo- évo, dit-elle en accourant.

- J'ai besoin de toi et de Greg pour ce que tu sais. Va le chercher.

Sofia hocha la tête et rejoignit Greg. Elle lui expliqua et bientôt, l'évoli et le nosferapti suivaient leur dresseuse à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Lilia se tourna vers ses pokémons.

- Bon alors, on fait comme d'habitude. Sofia tu lance télékinésie et Greg tu utilise tornade. Par contre, faites le moins de bruit possible.

On va laisser dormir Sam tranquille. Je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer inutilement.

Lilia s'assit sur le sol et les pokémons lancèrent leurs attaques en silence.

Lilia descendit les escaliers. Elle était propre et s'était rhabillée mais elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Lilia marchait sur la pointe des pieds. Elle passa devant les pokémons qui jouaient et

sourit avant de s'approcher du canapé. Sam était allongé sur le ventre. Il dormait profondément. Il devait être fatigué. En tout cas, il était très mignon quand il dormait.

Lilia s'agenouilla et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux avant de caresser ses cheveux.. Ils étaient doux, comme ceux de son frère. Son frère... Lilia essuya une larme à nouveau.

Soudain, Sam se mis à bouger. Lilia enleva sa main et s'allongea au pied du canapé. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur la télévision avant de fermer les yeux.

Sam se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son Pokématos. 17h ! Il avait du s'assoupir... Il se frotta les yeux avant de les poser sur le sol. Il y avait une jeune fille roulée en boule devant lui. Sofia.

Elle ressemblait à un pokémon ... Elle avait lavée ses vêtements ! Il se demanda comment elle avait fait pour se nettoyer aussi rapidement.

Il enjamba le canapé par l'autre côté pour ne pas la déranger et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Joëlle allait rentrer tard et serait surement fatiguée de sa journée. Il allait l'aider. Il se mit à préparer le repas et donna à manger à ses pokémons et à ceux de la jeune dresseuse.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait la réveiller. Elle semblait tellement fatiguée. Mais peut être avait-elle faim. Elle ne semblait avoir mangé récemment. Peut être n'avait-elle pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter des sandwichs dans les boutiques Poké et Hommes. Il se reposa alors la question, qu'est ce que cette jeune dresseuse faisait sur la route depuis cinq ans ?

Elle devait avoir un endroit où dormir quand même. Il l'espérait pour elle. Il se pencha vers elle et la secoua doucement.

-Hé Lilia...

- Hmm...

- Réveille-toi...

- Will ? Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Non ce n'était pas Will mais Sam qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Par réflexe elle mit sa main sur sa bouche devant le regard étonné de Sam qui se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait appelé par un autre nom. Il ravala sa question pour plus tard et lui demanda :

- Tu veux manger ?

- Je sais pas si j'ai faim...

Roaaaah.

- Heu je crois que si, ton ventre vient de grogner dit-il en souriant.

Elle soupira. Il fallait toujours que son estomac lui dise quand elle avait faim alors qu'elle n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Elle finit par acquiescer de la tête, Sam prit cela pour un oui.

- Alors, tu viens m'aider à mettre la table ?


End file.
